Electronic devices such as cordless and/or wireless telephones are often used in a handsfree mode where an audio signal received from the far-end (referred to as the receive signal or the far-end signal) is rendered by a loudspeaker of the electronic device. An echo of the rendered far-end signal may be captured together with an audio signal from the near-end (referred to as the near-end signal) by a microphone of the electronic device, thereby yielding the transmit signal which is to be transmitted to the sender of the far-end signal. As such, the transmit signal may comprise an echo of the far-end signal which may lead to annoying artefacts for the sender of the far-end signal.
Typical electronic devices comprise echo cancellation units for removing the echo from the transmit signal. These echo cancellation units are typically configured to determine an estimate of the echo comprised within the transmit signal based on the receive signal. The performance of such echo cancellation units typically decreases in case of distortions within the acoustic echo path. Such distortions may be induced by resonances (e.g. cabinet resonances or mechanical resonances) of an electronic device.